ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Back to the Wiki Part 2
É o segundo filme da trilogia, Back to the Wiki. História Outubro, dia 26 de 2012 (MT sai dali e vê um carro que ele não tinha) MT: :O Ester: Vamos dar uma volta com ele? MT: Ester! Ester: O que foi, MT? parece que não me viu a 1 Semaná. MT: E não vi... Ester: O que foi? MT: Nada. (Quando eles iam se beijar, o DeLorean teleporta para lá) Ester: UH?! MT: GL? (GL sai da máquina do tempo) GL: MT, Ester, vocês tem que vir comigo! MT: Espera, para onde? GL: De volta para o futuro! MT: Espera, GL, o que acontece no futuro? viramos idiotas? GL: Não, não, você e Ester estão bem, são seus filhos, algo tem que ser feito a eles. (MT e Ester com GL entram no DeLorean) MT: Não tem como dar 88 Mphs nessa rua, GL! GL: Rua? não precisamos de rua, para onde vamos! (GL coloca seus óculos e o DeLorean começa a voar e então da a volta até a tela e vai para 30 Anos no futuro) ES: Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Outubro, dia 26 de 2042 (O DeLorean sai de uma frequência voadora até um beco) GL: É aqui. (Ester desmaia) GL: MT, olhe isso. (GL mostra um jornal dizendo "Dani McCloud Tennyson Jr. foi preso por destruição da Torre do Relógio".) MT: Então, meu filho se chama "Dani McCloud Jr."? GL: Correto, então pegue este boné exatamente ao dele, e faça o escapar dessa encrenca! (MT coloca o boné de seu filho) MT: O futuro... (MT se depara com coisas novas demais) (MT se depara com uma Ferrari Robô arrumando um carro) (Até que de um cinema 3d, sai um Tubarão Holográfico) MT: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (O Tubarão engole MT, mas some) MT: Ufa... MT: Era só um holograma. Holograma: Tenha tudo futuristico! tenha sua casa do futuro! e aproveite para votar no seu novo presidente! (Então MT entra no Café 80's) (E MT vê um almanaque de respostas de 2000 até 2041) (MT compra o Almanaque, e guarda no bolso) ES (Velho): O que faz aqui? McCloud. MT: Er... comprando? ES Jr.: VOVÔ! VEM AQUI! ES: Uff. Ok, meu neto. (ES e ES Jr. saiem dali) (O MT sai dali e Dani aparece) Daniel: Eu quero um café. (ES Jr. aparece) ES Jr.: EI! O MCCLOUD! PORQUE NÃO VEM AQUI, E ESCUTA DENOVO, SEU SURDO! EU NÃO TE QUERO AQUI! Daniel: Mas, eu quero um café! ES Jr.: Compre café do meu punho! (O ES Jr. ataca Dani para fora dali) (MT aparece) MT: O que quer, ES? ES Jr.: Voltou rápido, McCloud. Agora se mande! MT: Não, só vou embora quando quero. ES Jr.: Hah! te desafio a uma luta, otario. MT: To nem ai (MT vai saindo) ES Jr.: AH! QUAL É, SEU COVARDE! (MT para) MT: Ninguem... me chama... de Covarde. ES Jr.: Então vem apanhar, nenê! VEM! (MT soca ES Jr. mas ele impede) (MT chuta ES) ES Jr.: AAAAAAAAH! (MT sai do Café 80's) MT: EI! EI EI! EIIII! PARE! (MT vai até uma garota de patinete voador) Garota: HEY! MT: Eu preciso desse Skate! (MT faz um Skate com o Patinete) MT: Hoverboard? Lacaio de ES Jr.: OLHA ELE LÁ! MT: Tome! (MT da a parte Patinete para a garota e toca o Hoverboard no chão, pulando ali) Lacaio de ES Jr.: Ele está num Hoverboard! Lacaio de ES Jr.: PEGUEM! ELE! Lacaia de ES Jr.: PEGUEM O MCCLOUD! (Os Lacaios pegam seus Hoverboards modelo de Baseball Pit Bull) (MT sem notar cai do Hoverboard pela gravidade em uma pedra) MT: WOOW! OUCH! (Então MT levanta e toca o Hoverboard em uma ponte e vai voando, até que um Jipe Voador aparece e tinha uma corda, e MT se segura na corda) ES: Tem algo muito familiar nessa cena. (ES Jr. sai do Café 80's) ES Jr.: GRRR! (O ES Jr. pega seu bastão de Baseball e tenta acertar MT, mas MT pula em um carro e depois pula no Hoverboard) MT: WOOOW! (Sem perceber MT solta a corda e o Hoverboard voa até o rio perto da Torre do Relógio, aparentemente, o Hoverboard para de voar no final do rio) Lacaio de ES Jr.: EI, MCCLOUD, SEU TROUXA! O HOVERBOARD NÃO FUNCIONA NA ÁGUA! ELE PRECISA DE PODER! MT: Heh... (ES Jr. pega seu modelo Pit Bull de Hoverboard e larga no chão com seu bastão de Baseball) ES Jr.: GRRR... (MT tenta ir ao final do rio, mas não consegue) ES Jr.: PREPAREM-SE! E... atacaaaaaaaaar! (Os Lacaios e ES voam até MT com o modelo Pit Bull) MT: VAI!!! (MT tenta ir ao final) (Quando o ES Jr. tenta bater em MT, MT pula do Hoverboard e os Lacaios juntos de ES Jr. batem na Torre do Relógio, alterando o futuro de Daniel McCloud) GL (2042): Espero que goste do Almanaque! (GL do futuro da o Almanaque que MT tinha perdido) MT: Eu mal posso perder no presente! GL: Ok, só precisamos encontrar a Ester, agora. (ES de 2042 percebe que tem 2 Danis) ES: DOIS DANIEIS!? (GL mostra o Jornal) GL: Foi um sucesso! (O Jornal está dizendo "ES Jr. foi preso por destruir a Torre do Relógio".) (MT deixa o Almanaque cair) GL: O que é isso? (GL pega) MT: É um almanaque de respostas de 2000 até 2041. GL: Minha máquina do tempo é para estudos, não para respostas do presente. (GL coloca o Almanaque no lixo e eles vão buscar Ester) (ES vai na lata do lixo e pega o Almanaque) ES: Vai servir isso. Outubro, dia 27 de 2042 - Casa dos Tennysons Guardas: Ok, fique aqui, garota do famoso MT. Ester: O que? o futuro... (Ester vê sua futura dando as vindas a uma visita, então Ester sobe as escadas) Himyko: Vó, qual as novidades? Vó de Himyko: Seu irmão copiou seu pai, está no Jornal e na TV. Jornal: Daniel McCloud começa a ter mania de odiar a ser chamado de "Covarde" como seu pai. (Até que fora dali MT e GL saiem do DeLorean e vão lá, e ES entra na máquina do tempo) ES: Pura máquina do tempo, hora de recomeçar minha vida em 1952. (ES liga o modo voador e se manda para 1952) (Até que dentro da casa Tennyson...) Daniel: Pai! tem alguem no telefone! MT (2042): Estou indo! (MT do futuro senta na sala telefônica) MT (2042): Sim? Bill: Você está dentro ou você é covarde, Tennyson? MT (2042): NINGUEM ME CHAMA DE COVARDE! (MT aceita) (Até que outra ligação aparece) Chefe de MT: VOCÊ ESTÁ DEMITIDO! NUNCA MAIS ENTRE NO TRABALHO, MCCLOUD TENNYSON TRI-LEGAL! MT (2042): NÃOOOO! Afe. (Ester sai daquela sala por um controle de teleporte) Ester: Vou avisar o MT. (Até que a porta se abre e Ester de 47 Anos aparece) Ester (2042): EU ESTOU NOVA! Ester: EU ESTOU VELHA! (As duas desmaiam) (Então ali fora, ES volta e sai da máquina do tempo, e MT e GL colocam Ester dentro da máquina do tempo) (E eles voltam para 2012) Outubro, dia 26 de 2012 - 22:00 (MT e GL deixam Ester dormindo na rede) MT: Ok, vou dormir, te vejo amanhã, GL. GL: Tchau. (GL se vai com o DeLorean) (Quando MT entra em casa...) Homem: VAI EMBORA, SEU LADRÃO! (MT se vai dali) MT: Você não pode ficar nessa casa! (Até que MT nota tudo diferente em 2012) MT: Esse só pode ser o ano errado. Prédio: Travessuras de Enormossauro Supremo (E dois capangas de ES derrubam MT) Outubro, dia 27 de 2012 - 02:00 MT: Mãe? ???: Calma, você está bem agora. MT: Eu tive um sonho que estava em um ano estranho, e então dois homens me bateram! ???: Mas agora está são e salvo no Ultimo andar do Paraíso de ES. MT: PARAÍSO DO ES?! (A luz liga e Eunice Levin está ali diferente) ES: Porque diabos você está aqui, seu infeliz? MT: O que você está fazendo aqui! ES! (Então eles descem as escadas) Eunice Levin: Você nunca será como Herm, ES. ES: QUE SE DANE! BATAM NO GAROTO! (Os capangas batem em MT denovo) MT: AAAH! Eunice Levin: Eu quero terminar com você! ES: E eu fico com as crianças, hehehehe (Até que eles se vão, e Eunice Levin vai até MT) Eunice Levin: MT, Herm morreu, faz 5 Dias. MT: O QUE?! (MT vai no Cemitério e está a lápide de Herm ali) MT: Isso não pode estar acontecendo. GL: E está, MT. (GL leva MT até um quarto) GL: ES usou o almanaque para torna-lo seu passado rico! (GL faz um quadro) GL: Exatamente, ES de 2042, pegou o almanaque que você comprou, e fez alterações serem utilizadas em 2012. GL: Mas como Herm morreu? (MT sobe escadas) MT: Precisamos falar sobre o almanaque. ES: Ok, seu criancinha. (ES coloca sua jaqueta de banho e fala com MT) ES: Um cara velhote me deu em 1952. MT: Me dê, eu preciso. ES: NEM PENSAR! (ES pega seu revólver e mira em MT, depois atira, mas MT sai dali) MT: AAAH! (MT sobe no ultimo andar, mas só tem a opção de pular, ou ES vai atirar nele) ES: PULE! MT: Porque? ES: Adivinhe. (ES aponta para MT) MT: Porque adivinhar, ES? depois a policia vem atrás de você, e seu show de horrores acaba! ES: EU MANDO NA POLICIA! AGORA PULE! ES: E ande logo, ou é seu amiguinho de muitos anos que irá morrer depois de você. MT: Seu... ES: NÃO FALE, OU ATIRO! ES: Vamos lá, Tennyson, vamos ver se você tem asas. Ou você quer morrer? (MT sobe no topo pequeno) (MT então, pula para trás) ES: Huh? Hah... ha... (ES vai indo até lá) (Até que o DeLorean vem voando e bate a porta na cara de ES) ES: OUCHHH! (MT entra no DeLorean) MT: Bem na hora, GL! Precisamos voltar para 1952! GL: Eu não sábia. (MT fecha a porta e eles voam para 1952) Novembro, dia 12 de 1952 (GL larga MT disfaçardo indo até o local do Baile) (ES lendo) ES: Hmm... interessante. (Até que MT vê seu passado indo com a Eunice Levin do passado) (ES percebe que MT do futuro caiu da escada por querer) (Mas, ES continua lendo) (Até que Diretor VG aparece) Diretor VG (1952): Ora, ora, ora, se não é você, Supremo. Quero você se vestindo para o baile, agora! e me dê isso! (Diretor VG pega o Almanaque) ES (1952): EU JÁ ESTOU VESTIDO, TONTO! (ES vai embora) (MT vai atrás de Diretor VG, e atravessa o carro que MT estava no ano de 1952) Eunice Levin: Eu vou gostar de ir... mas além disso... (MT passa por ali) (MT entra na sala de Diretor VG) Diretor VG: ORA, MAS É CADA UM! (Diretor VG sai dali ao guardar o Almanaque) (Mas então se revela que era outro Almanaque, e ES estava com o verdadeiro) MT: GL! GL! (MT liga o Walktalk) GL: O QUE FOI, MT?! MT: ES ESTAVA COM OUTRO ALMANAQUE, O VERDADEIRO ESTÁ LÁ FORA! E EU NÃO POSSO ME VER COM O HERM, OU COM A EUNICE, OU VOU CAUSAR UMA BAGUNÇA TEMPORAL! (Lá fora...) Herm: E-E-ES? (ES torce o braço de Herm) Herm: UGH! Eunice Levin: PARA! Vai quebrar o braço dele! ES: Calma, belezura, eu apenas vou matar esse Nerd. (Eunice pula no ES e tenta para-lo) ES: SAI DAQUI! (ES lança Eunice no chão e Herm olha para ES) Herm: GRR... GRRRRRRRRRR.... (Herm aponta seu braço com força para ES e soca ES que cai) Herm: :O Ai... meu...... você está bem? Eunice Levin: Sim.... (Eles se juntam) (MT sai dali de dentro e vê ES derrotado e Herm ali com Eunice) MT: GL, eu te ligo depois! (MT desliga) MT: :) (Mas MT detecta que GB sumiu, Gx também e só UBD está na foto quase apagado) MT: :O (MT corre até o palco, e Herm e Eunice vão para dançar lá) (MT do futuro, soca ES e rouba o Almanaque verdadeiro) (Por outro lado, GL no DeLorean sem querer pega um pedaço de pipa, e voa até longe) Lacaios de ES de 1952: Ele está lá! (Os Lacaios vão até MT) (MT do futuro se esconde) (Então o MT do futuro derruba um saco enorme encima dos Lacaios) MT: YES! (Até que quando MT sai dali, se encontra com ES de 1952 na saída do Baile) ES: Olha, cara, só me devolva o meu Almanaque! (O MT do passado abre a porta e empurra o MT do futuro para cair, e derrubar o Almanaque) ES: Obrigado. (ES pega o Almanaque) (MT vai até GL) MT: O ES ROUBOU O ALMANAQUE DENOVO! GL: Vá atrás dele, vou arrumar uma fogueira para queimarmos esse Almanaque! (ES está dirigindo seu carro, com o Almanaque no Para-Brisas) ES: HMPH. (MT então sai do DeLorean que vôou até ES, e vai andando de Hoverboard até ES) (Só que ES soca MT para fora, mas MT se segura) ES: VÁ EMBORA, SEU LADRÃO DE ALMANAQUE! MT: Ugh! Eu não sou ladrão, você que é. (MT tentando pegar o Almanaque, faz ES dirigir até o túnel, e ES tenta matar MT de multiplas maneiras) MT: ARGH... (MT da uma cambalhota e pega o Almanaque, e ES dirige para fora do Túnel, mas mira em MT para atropela-lo) MT: Ah não. (Até que MT vai até o pedaço de pipa do DeLorean e sobe, e ES bate no esterco) ES: Ah! eu odeio esterco. (Longe dali) MT: Ok, vou queimar isso, e nunca mais teremos problemas. (MT queima o Almanaque) GL: Ok, agora... WOOOW MT: Tome cuidad... (Um raio ataca o DeLorean como se fosse uma pipa, e leva o DeLorean para um ano desconhecido) MT: GL? MT: Ah não. (Até que um carro preto vai até MT) Homem: VOCÊ É MURILO TENNYSON TRI-LEGAL? MT: SIM! PORQUE? Homem: TENHO UMA MENSAGEM PARA VOCÊ! (Chuva caindo durante isso) (MT lê tudo) MT: GL, está vivo em 1834! (MT tenta ir mas o Homem segura MT) Homem: quer ajuda? MT: Eu sei a unica pessoa que pode me ajudar. (MT corre até a cena do Relógio) GL: Ok, lá vamos nós! (GL coloca completamente o cabo e o raio começa a cair) (O raio acerta a Torre, que liga-se ao cabo que foi finalmente posto até a outra, que deu um choque na tomada, que fez a antena do DeLorean leva-lo até 2012) GL: :O (Os rastros de tempo estão ali) GL: HAAHA! FUNCIONAAA! :D (GL indo até seu carro...) MT: EI, EI, EIII! GLL! GL: UH? AAAAH! MT: Sou eu, sou eu! MT! GL: Não é possivel! eu te mandei devolta para 2012! MT: É, mas acontece que eu voltei! eu voltei de volta do futuro! GL: Santo deus... (GL desmaia) MT: Espera, GL... Ah, qual é? GL! FIM. Personagens Principais *MT (2012/1952/2042) *GL (2012/1952/2042) *Ester (2012/2042) *Herm (1952/2012A; mencionado) *Eunice Levin (2012A/1952) *Garota do Hoverboard *Marvin Berry e os Cantores (1952) Vilões *Lacaios de ES Jr. *ES Jr. *ES (1952/2012A/2042) *Capangas de ES Sons *Back to the Future 2 Main Title *The Future *Hoverboard Chase *My Father *The Book *Tunnel Chase *Western Union *A Flying DeLorean? *Back to the Future 2 End Title Categoria:Filmes